A Yu Yu Hakusho Halloween Special
by BlueDragonGirl1
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are sent on a mission to a Halloween party to retrieve a rare artifact for Koenma. AU and Hiei in drag getting a manicure.


A Yu Yu Hakusho Halloween Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Vam. . . .er. . . .I mean Yu Yu Hakusho. Sorry. I am so use to writing Vampire Princess Miyu fanfics that I almost said the wrong disclaimer.

"Yusuke!!" Keiko shouted as she barged into Yusuke Urameshi's apartment. "Wake up Yusuke! I know you are not really sleeping!" She grabbed the bed sheets and yanked them off of Yusuke's bed. "Wake up!!"

Yusuke grunted. "Keiko, what do you want?" he asked groggily. He blindly grabbed for the bed sheets to cover himself back up.

"That wasn't funny Yusuke!" Keiko shouted grabbing the edge of the mattress. "Your little joke almost scared me to death!" She pulled the mattress out from under Yusuke and he landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Hey!!!" Yusuke shouted. "What the hell was that for?!"

Keiko shoved a plastic skeleton with an evil grin and fake blood running down its bones in front of his face. "I found this in my closet this morning when I was getting dressed! Does it look familiar?" she asked.

Yusuke took one look at it and then bursted out laughing. "Oh yeah! I was wondering where I put that." he snorted.

Keiko began to shake with fury as Yusuke continued to laugh. "YUSUKE YOU JERK!!!!!" she screamed as she slapped him hard across the face.

And all was dark.

(-)

Yusuke groaned as he opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor in his room, exactly were he had fallen. He touched his swollen cheek and winced. 'Damn! That was one hell of a slap!' he thought.

"Hey! Urameshi!" Kuwabara said popping into Yusuke's field of vision. His face painted white with black circles around his eyes. "Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Kuwabara! What the hell are you suppose to be?" he asked surprised. "And why are you here in my apartment?"

"Don't you know what day it is Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let me guess," Yusuke said. "Day of the Dead Idiot?"

"No!" Kuwabara said. "It's Halloween!"

Yusuke looked at him strangely. "Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating? And what's with the face paint? It makes you look even uglier then you already are."

"Hey! I resent that Urameshi!" Kuwabara said insulted. He pointed to his face. "For your information my sister did my make-up and I'm suppose to be a skeleton and we're not going trick-or-treating. We're going to a Halloween Party!"

"We're going to a Halloween Party?" Yusuke asked. "And who exactly is 'we'."

"You, me, Kurama, and Hiei," Kuwabara replied. "Koenma says we have to go get some rare artifact or something like that."

Yusuke sat up. "And when exactly did Koenma say this?" he asked.

"About a couple of minutes ago," Kuwabara replied. "We tried to get a hold of you but no one answered the phone." He eyed the brusie on Yusuke's face that was turning from a bright red bump to a purplish-black bump. "Man Urameshi! What happened to your face!"

"Let's just say I got up on the wrong side of the bed," Yusuke mumbled.

"Whatever," Kuwabara said. "Anyway, let's go! Koenma is waiting with your Halloween costume that you are going to wear to the party."

"Just as long as it's not as ugly as yours," Yusuke mumbled.

(-)

Yusuke and Kuwabara entered Koenma's office a couple of minutes later after they had left Yusuke's apartment. Koenma (in baby form) sat in a large chair behind a long desk piled with papers. Hiei and Kurama stood on either side of it.

Kurama wore a black robe with a silver belt wrapped around his waist. He had a dark purple cape resting on his shoulders and a golden staff in his right hand. Yusuke assumed that he was supposed to be a wizard or something like that. He looked at Hiei and his eyes widened. He quickly put his hands over his mouth but his laughter slipped through.

"What are you looking at?" Hiei asked bitterly.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing. They fell to their knees gasping for breathe as they laughed even harder. Hiei shot them both a death glare but it had no effect.

Finally, after their laughter had dwindled to a mere giggle Yusuke asked. "Nice costume Hiei. Who are you supposed to be?"

"A gypsy," Hiei mumbled.

"A FEMALE gypsy!" Kuwabara shouted. Then he and Yusuke fell back into their fits of laughter.

Hiei was wearing a purple tank-top with red trimming and a long purple skirt with red trimming that showed off his skinny thighs. He had on purple gloves that reached up to his elbows and black leather boots that reached up to well above his knees. There were big, shiny, gold earrings in his ears and two fans were hooked to the belt that went around his waist. What made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh even more was the fact that he was also wearing dark red lipstick and black eye liner.

"Ahem!" Koenma said loudly. "Can we please get down to business."

Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to laugh hysterically.

Koenma jumped up onto his desk. "QUIET!!!!" he shouted.

Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately shut up.

"Now, if we could please get down to business we could quickly get this over with and go home," Koenma said calmly sitting down. He opened a drawer to his desk and took out a package. He tossed it to Yusuke. "This will be your costume for tonight."

"It better be something good," Yusuke said. He tore off the packaging and pulled out a sumo wrestling costume.

There was a moment of silence then Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei burst out laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Yusuke asked.

"No I am perfectly serious Yusuke," Koenma replied. "Just like I was serious when I gave Hiei the gypsy outfit."

"And why exactly are we going to a stupid Halloween Party?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe if you were here earlier you would know," Koenma said. "You are all going to this Halloween Party because you need to retrieve an artifact."

"What kind of artifact?" Kuwabara asked.

"Weren't you listening when I said this the fist time?" Koenma asked. Kuwabara shook his head and Koenma sighed. "There is a rare artifact that belongs to the SGC that you need to get and bring back to spirit world."

"What's the SGC?" Yusuke asked.

"I was just getting to that," Koenma said. "SGC stands for Short Girls Club."

"Is that why Hiei is dressed up in drag?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei shot him another death glare.

"Yes Kuwabara. That is why Hiei is dressed up as a girl," Koenma replied. "Anyway, a long story short, they have an artifact that you need to bring back to spirit world. Hiei will be a distraction while you get it from them."

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke said. "You want us to steal from a bunch of little girls. What kind of power does this artifact have?"

"That information is confidential," Koenma said quickly. He handed a slip of paper to Kurama and four invitations. "There is a map and the address where the party is located and four invitations in order for you to get in. I expect to have the artifact by tonight. Good luck."

(-)

"So Kurama, do you have any idea what this artifact looks like?" Kuwabara asked him as they walked down the street to where the party was being held. They knew that they were close because they could hear the "Monster Mash" being played from a mile away.

"I only know what Koenma told us," Kurama replied. "It's strange though. It was as if he didn't want us to know what the artifact was."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with," Hiei said irritated. "The sooner the better."

"What's wrong shrimp?" Kuwabara asked. "Not use to wearing a bra?"

"Don't start with me you over grown ape," Hiei growled. "Or you'll soon become a real skeleton."

They stopped in front of a big house with all the lights on and music booming inside. The door was wide open and two big security guards were there checking to make sure that all guests had their invitations

"Here we go," Yusuke said.

The walked up the side walk and walked up to the front door. The security guards looked down upon them. "Invitations?" one asked.

Kurama handed them their invitations. The second guard looked them over to make sure that they were legitamate. Satisfied, he handed them back. "Have a nice time." As they walked in one of the guards grabbed Hiei by his arm. "You're one of the SG's?" he asked.

"Yes. . .er I mean yes," Hiei said almost forgetting that he was supposed to be a girl. "Now let go of me you over grown baffoon. This is no way to treat a lady."

The guard let go of him (her). "You need to follow me miss," he said. "The SG's have a special room reserved for themselves."

Hiei followed the security guard to the back of the house. The security guard opened a back door and ushered Hiei in.

Inside, were at least thirteen other teenage girls sitting on over stuffed, velvet pillows doing each others hair, nails, and make-up. They all looked up at Hiei as "she" entered the room. The room was silent then a short girl (Well duh! All the girls are short, that's why they call it the Short Girls Club.) with blonde hair and a big bust size walked over to "her".

"Hello, my name is Shevalla," she said cheerfully. "I'm the leader of the SGC. What's your name?"

"Hie. . . . er. . . .Heidi," Hiei replied.

"Hi Heidi," all the girls said in the room.

Shevalla took Hiei by the hand. "Come on Heidi," she said. "Let me introduce you to everyone. Then our make over party can begin!"

(-)

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stood in the crowd of dressed up freaks and geeks dancing to the beat of some Halloween mix.

"Where's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hopefully he is with the SGC," Kurama replied. "Now we just have to wait until he sends a signal then we'll go in to retrieve the artifact and bring it back to spirit world."

"And when exactly is he going to send that signal," Yusuke asked. "This sumo wrestling outfit is already giving me a wedgy."

"Soon. Just have some patients," Kurama replied.

"Patience my ass," Yusuke mumbled.

(-)

"Oh Heidi! Your nails look so gorgous!" one of the girls named Andrea squealed. "We should so like do this more often. It is so much fun."

"Your hair is so silky Heidi!" another girl named Karina exclaimed. "How do you keep it so healthy? What's your secret?"

Hiei sat in the middle of the crowd of girls who were oohing and ahhing over him. It was getting really hard to keep himself from snapping at them to lay off him.

'Will you just hurry up and show off the damn artifact!' Hiei thought to himself.

"Heidi, I want you to see something," Shevalla said as she pulled a small black velvet box out from under a pillow. "It's very rare and precious to me." She held it out in front of her for Heidi to see.

'It's here!' Hiei yelled telepathically.

(-)

"There's the signal!" Kurama yelled startling Yusuke and Kuwabara that they spilled their fruit punch on themselves.

"Damn it Kurama!" Yusuke cursed. "Give us a little warning the next time when you decide to announce something."

They ran through the crowd, pushing people out of the way and sometimes beating on a couple of people who wouldn't let them through.

"Where is he?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"Here!" Kurama said pointing to a door.

They stopped in front of it. Yusuke held his finger to the door. "Stand back you guys!" he shouted. "SPIRIT GUN!!!!" A stream of blue light struck the door blowing it down.

All the girls in the room screamed. Hiei snatched the box out of Shevalla's hands and ran towards the door where Yusuke and the others were waiting for him.

"What took you so long!" Yusuke asked as they ran down the hall and out of the house with the security guards following closely behind.

"I was having a manicure," Hiei replied.

(-)

The group walked into Koenma's office and placed the small box on his desk. Koenma took the box in his small hands and stroked the velvet material.

"That was fast," Koenma said. "Did you boys have a nice time?"

"Wonderful," they mumbled.

"So Koenma," Kuwabara asked. "What's in the box?"

"None of your concern Kuwabara. It's strictly confidential," Koenma replied.

"Really?" Hiei asked. He snatched it out of Koenma's hands to his surprise.

"Hey!" Koenma said. "Give it back."

"Open it Hiei! Open it!" Yusuke said.

Hiei opened the box and pulled out a Halloween pumpkin pin with orange, green, and yellow rhine stones. They all looked at it wide eyed and then looked at Koenma, then at the pin. Then they all glared at Koenma.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma snatched it back out of Hiei's hands and held it close to himself. "It's a holiday pin. I collect them and this just happens to be a very rare pin."

"You sent us on a mission to retrieve a crummy pin!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You made me dress in drag just so you could get your hands on a stupid pin!!!" Hiei yelled.

"To be blunt," Koenma said. "Yes."

"You're going to be sorry for this you toddler!" Yusuke said aiming his finger at Koenma. "Say ahh!"

"Uh-oh." Koenma said.

The End.

BlueDragonGirl#1: This is my very first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. Just thought you'd like to know. So let me know if I am any good. R&R!!!


End file.
